


break you down

by vvingblade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, but they actually have a thing for each other, post-kh3, they're dating and just dont know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvingblade/pseuds/vvingblade
Summary: They really shouldn't be doing this here. Roxas knows that, knows that they could easily be caught. Really all it would take is one errant glance to the side, and they'd be busted. But it's hardly his fault- not when as an actual person nature saw it fit to catch Roxas up on a whole host of lovely human experiences (complications) that he'd missed out on the first time around.Which is probably why he's got Ven backed up into a dark alley right off the side of his own apartment complex, kissing him like he's attempting to steal his breath away. Maybe he is, just a little bit.





	break you down

**Author's Note:**

> did you guys forget that I am a filthy rokuven? Bc I am a filthy rokuven. post kh3, both roxas and ven are 18+. if ur curious, roxas is freshly 19 and ven is 20.  
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

They _really_ shouldn't be doing this here. Roxas knows that, knows that they could easily be caught. All it would take is one errant glance to the side, and they'd be busted.  
  
But it's hardly his fault- not when as an actual person nature saw it fit to catch Roxas up on a whole host of lovely human experiences (complications) that he'd missed out on the first time around.  
  
Namely puberty.  
  
He'd always laughed at the descriptions of such a terrible period of life that humans went through- the awkward growth spurts and acne, the voice cracking, the helpless teenage libido.  
  
  
Experiencing it is a whole different story.  
  
  
He and Ven haven't been the same- even similar- for a long time. Shortly after becoming his own person Roxas had been startled to find his hair growing in darker shade than before, closer to brown than it had ever been. He filled out in a broader, more solidly built frame, his muscle definition more noticeable than it was on Sora or Ventus, approaching Riku and Terra in build. His voice dropped just a touch deeper, the lines of his face sharpened into something more mature. He didn't gain much height.  
  
  
Ventus, on the other hand, had grown into his lanky frame. He never filled out the way he or Sora did, never gained the muscle mass to explain his freakish strength. No, Ven stayed lean, slim, toned in all the right places. He'd grown his hair out, just enough that it fell past his ears to tickle his neck. Two green pins kept the hair out of the right side of his face. And on that note, his face had stayed soft, gentle almost, despite losing the baby face and sharpening into a more adult appearance.  
  
  
Ven had grown up fucking _pretty_.  
  
  
And he's never been great at resisting his impulses.  
  
  
Which is probably why he's got Ven backed up into an dark alley right off the side of his own apartment complex, kissing him like he’s trying to take his breath away. Maybe he is, a little bit. They’re away from the afternoon sun and the wandering eyes of the pedestrians of the sleepy Twilight Town. The other Twilight Town residents mill about, chattering to one another and going about their lives, completely oblivious to the two wielders making out in the shadows of an alleyway. Roxas knows they won't get caught- because he loves his world but the inhabitants were a little clueless- but the little thrill of fear that they could appeal to a voyeuristic side he didn't know he even had.  
  
  
He ignores that for now, because he's engrossed in seeing how much he can mark Ven up. He's too busy trailing kisses up Ven's jawline, savoring his breathy whines and how he shifts restlessly under his hands. His hands are on Ven's hips, and there's true willpower being exercised to not move his hand just the smallest amount to slide it up Ven's shirt. He's pretty sure Ven wouldn't mind. Not with the way he's leaning into Roxas's grip instead of away, moving in sync with him as opposed to trying to wiggle away.  
  
  
A particularly sharp nip to his earlobe makes Ven squeak, and Roxas takes the opportunity to claim his lips again. He's slowly getting addicted to how Ven tastes. He finds himself thinking about it long after Ven has left, catches himself touching his lips after long stretches apart, entertains rather filthy thoughts about those lips once they're reunited.  He feels a bit drunk off how Ven tastes, really.  
  
  
He's able to admit, even if only to himself, that he's pretty damn soft on Ven.  
  
  
Roxas sort of wanted to mess him up a little. Mess him up _a lot_ , really. Wanted to take him apart with teeth and tongue until he had the wind mage panting underneath him. Wanted to map every little sensitive bit of skin under his fingers until he knew every inch by heart. Wanted to feel those taut muscles jump beneath his fingertips when he dragged them over the plane of smooth skin, feather light. Wanted to know what sort of sound he'd make if he sunk his teeth right into the dip of Ven’s collarbone. Wanted to break him down, take him apart, carefully and gently put him back together again.  
  


  
He wanted. He wanted a lot. He _scared_ himself a little, with how much he wanted.  
  
  
He refocuses his attention on swallowing up the noises Ven's making for him, exploring the older's mouth, letting his tongue graze along his teeth before tangling their tongues together. Ven gets a little bold, presses away to nip Roxas's lower lip,  give it a little tug.  Roxas growls and pulls away to bite at Ven's neck just to hear his breath hitch. He can't help but worry his teeth over the spot a little harder, a little more insistently, sucking at the abused skin until Ven whines for him. Ven's definitely turned on now; he can tell by the press of his erection against his stomach.  
  
  
" _Fuck-_ " is choked out when Roxas shoves his thigh in between Ven's legs, the hands curled around his hips tugging Ven towards him. Ven whines in protest, but still helplessly grinds against Roxas's thigh, chest heaving as he struggles to breathe.  
  
  
"Rox, _Roxas_ , not here, _not here-_ nnngh _-_ " because Roxas promptly ignores him in favor of dragging him back and forth by his hips, forcing Ven to ride his muscular thigh, while he sucks dark hickeys into the pale column of Ven's throat. Ven moves like he can't help it, fingers curled into the back of Roxas's shirt. His head tips back, giving the younger male a full display of every mark blossoming onto Ven's neck, a mosaic of red deepening to purple. He grins to himself. Even the high collared shirt Ven usually wore under his jacket wouldn't hide all the marks. He wonders how Ven's going to explain them away. If he explains them away at all.  
  
  
The idea of that sends a little thrill through Roxas heart that he isn't sure how to identify. He chooses to not dwell on it and instead indulge his curiosity and bites down _hard_ on Ven's neck, right on the soft dip of his collarbone and neck.  
  
  
The moan Ven lets out is not only filthy but _loud_. They both freeze. Ven claps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and face aflame, and Roxas peeks to the side.  
  
  
The Twilight Town residents are still going about their business, and their collective chatter was apparently enough to cover the noise Ven made. The two stay frozen only a few seconds more, before it sinks in that they haven't been noticed. They both sigh, slowly letting go of the tight ball of tension that had settled in shortly after. Roxas shakes himself off.   
  
  
Even the threat of getting caught hadn't killed his arousal, the air around them still electric charged. He still wants Ven. Roxas can't help but crush their lips back together, his hunger for Ven re-ignited without ebbing at all. If anything, he wants him _more_.  
  
  
He's really gotta examine that apparent voyeuristic interest.  
  
  
He ignores it again because he's got better things to do- namely trying to excavate the entirety of Ven's mouth with his tongue and do battle with Ven's own tongue. His hands leave Ven's hip to instead run up and down his body, tracing his slim frame. He's quick to grab one of Ven's legs to hike it around his waist, bracing his leg with a hand about his bottom, and that just allows him to get that much closer. Ven responds by curling his leg around Roxas’ waist and growing aggressive with their kisses, chasing Roxas when he moves away even just to breathe.  
  
  
He loves being this close, close enough to lean in and trace his teeth along Ven's ear. Not only because that gives him the space to mark Ven with as many marks as he can make- but also because Ven smells wonderful, like the crisp breeze that blows through the Land of Departure, the sweet hint of his coconut-scented shampoo and conditioner.  
  


Ven apparently is enjoying the proximity as well. His hands are wandering everywhere, stroking down Roxas’s neck down to his sides, and one hand even teasingly slides up his shirt to skirt across the plains of his abs. Roxas hisses softly as his muscles jump from the feather-light touch. He catches the tail end of Ven’s smile before he quickly wipes it off his face with a bruising kiss, managing to swallow Ven’s huff of a laugh. One of his hands is both fortunately and unfortunately holding Ven up, keeping that leg wrapped about his waist, but his other hand has the chance to drift lower.   
  
  
His hand drifts lower, lower, and lower still.   
  
  
" _Yes,_ " Ven grits out as Roxas's hand curls around his clothed erection, hips stuttering into his hand. Roxas flattens his hand against him, lets Ven rut into his hand, and a whimper drawn out of Ven makes him hiss and rock his own hips helplessly. Ven’s hand, once loosely curled around his shoulder, are now a sudden grip and lightly pushing.    
  


"Roxas- ah, _fuck_ \- listen to me!"  
  
  
Roxas grumbles softly, but relents just a bit. He pulls away enough to press his forehead to Ven's, smokey sky blue meeting hazy teal, stops kissing him long enough to let him breathe and talk- though he’s not at all happy about it.   
  
  
"What," he murmurs.  
  
  
"Not here," Ven manages to huff out. He still looks dazed, lips full and red and shiny, face flushed pink, but he's still able to pin Roxas with an unimpressed look. He peeks past Roxas's shoulder, out to the brighter streetway. Twilight Town remains as sleepy and stagnate as it was before.  
  
  
"If we get caught-"  
  
  
"We won't."  
  
  
" _ **If**_   we get caught," Ven reiterates, fixing Roxas with another look, "do you really wanna hear comments from the others?"  
  
  
That makes Roxas scowl. The others are aware they fool around from time to time- they've been caught kissing more than once- though possibly not to this degree.  He's not ashamed of them, nor does he think Ventus is. And the others are more than aware that Ven is aggressively bisexual and polyamorous, that Roxas is on the pansexual spectrum and curious. So their coupling is more than within expectations.  It's more like they have no desire to hear the playful flirting and catcalling. Or worse- get A Talk from Aqua or Lea.  
  
  
A nightmare really.  
  
  
Roxas rolls his eyes, but he's already got an simple solution in mind. He settles Ven's leg back down to have a hand free- the other curls possessively around Ven's waist, as if wanting to keep him from sneaking away. He knows Ven won’t- Ven wants him just as bad because he hasn’t even attempted to actually leave Roxas. Roxas calls some dark power into hand, and it collects there in a way he's done countless times before.  He flicks his hand out and down, and the Corridor flares to life right behind the elder wielder. He feels Ven tense imperceptibly in his grip, and then relax.  
  
He wouldn't usually push a friend through a Corridor without express permission or some sort of protection- the darkness that it contained is a hazard to most of the Guardians of light.  But the distance is so short- his bedroom in the apartments just above them- that the transport is basically instant. The darkness has no time to curl around them, no time to whisper in their ear and try to coax them deeper. There's a warmth blooming in his chest that there's no way Ven knew that, but still allowed himself to be maneuvered into the Corridor on sheer trust alone.   
  
  
Roxas's heart almost _aches_ with that unnamed feeling.  
  
  
There's a brief moment of disorientation as the world shifts and twists around them again, and in the space of a second, they're from the alleyway outside of Roxas's apartment to his bedroom. Roxas keeps confidently backing Ven up until his knees suddenly hit the back of Roxas's bed.  With a startled squeak, he collapses back onto the bed, and Roxas is quick to follow him down. He cages him in with his arms and only takes a brief moment to appreciate how fucking _pretty_   Ventus is before he can't resist kissing him again. Ven laughs softly into the kiss.  
  
  
"Neat trick," Ven teases, grinning against Roxas's lips. He lightly pets Roxas neck with the hand curled there, his fingers moving in soothing circular motions. Roxas rumbles with pleasure and directs his gaze down.   
  
  
"I can do you one better."  
  


He thrusts up, pressing their hips together, and Ven lets out another deliciously filthy moan. The first real pressure and friction on his cock since this started makes sparks burst behind his eyes, makes a shudder roll through him. He keeps moving, thrusting against Ven, and it’s almost perfect- his pretty little wind mage’s sweet voice in his ear, the delicious friction working him higher and higher.

 

Almost perfect. Not entirely.

 

Roxas knows how to fix that, though.

It takes actual willpower to stop his hips from rutting with Ven- because he has more he wants to do, and he doesn’t want to come in his pants. It’s terribly uncomfortable. Ven grumbles underneath him, missing the friction and movement. But he has a solution for that.  
  


Roxas let’s his hand drift down. Curl around Ven’s waistband. Tug lightly.  
  
  
He peeks up for just a second.   
  


Asking permission.  
  


Because Ven has been willing so far, with all the heavy petting- but this is a step further in a direction they’ve never taken before. Roxas feels cold fear seeping into his veins at the idea that Ven doesn’t want this, not to the degree that he does, is maybe just going along with him.  
  


His answer comes in the form of a warm smile and a nod. The little ball of worry in his chest uncurls itself, and he reminds himself that Ven wants this too, wants him just as much. He feels warm all over, inside and out, as if Ven is sharing his pure light with him. Maybe he is. With the heart link they share he honestly doesn’t doubt that that’s possibly what’s happening right now. His heart stutters just a little, and the unnamed feeling is tight in his throat. He cups Ven’s cheek, and the feeling grows to choke him when Ven tilts his face to nuzzle into his palm and tilts his gaze up, those eyes so warm and fond that Roxas wants to wrap Ventus up in blankets and keep him away from the world, all for himself. He never wants Ven to leave his bed.  
  


“Ven”, he murmurs. “I…”  
  


He doesn’t get to finish. Ven suddenly leans up and seals their lips together in a surprisingly chaste kiss.  
  


“Yeah,” he murmurs against the younger wielder’s lips. “Yeah, I know. Me too.”  
  


It’s too much. The small thread of self-control and restraint Roxas has simply evaporates.  
  


He shimmies Ven's capris off, tossing them somewhere inconsequential, trying to focus even as Ven mouths at his neck, returns the hickies that Roxas shared with him. It’s hard to focus, hard to not just abandon the venture so he can taste Ven again and lose himself in that. But the promise of more is just enough to keep his focus, make his fingers work to get Ven’s pants to unbutton and unzip. His hand grazes over the obvious erection tenting Ven’s (honestly hilarious) pineapple printed boxer-briefs.  
  


“Please touch me,” Ven gasps against his lips. “Fuck, Roxas, _please_.”

 

Who is Roxas to deny such a beautiful request?

 

So he lets his hand work to open those pineapple boxer-briefs and pull Ven out. His mouth waters at the sight. Ven’s longer than he is thick, cut and flushed red at the tip. He’s pleasantly average, a good and solid and warm either in his hand, precome drooling down the tip as Roxas, and so helplessly hard.  
  


He’s perfect.  
  


So he says as much.  
  


The red flush that spreads on Ven’s face is a beautiful sight and makes the blue of his eyes pop, makes the little freckles starting to pop on his skin the more sunlight he gets show more.  Roxas can’t help but grin a little crookedly. He wants to compliment Ven more, until he’s a flushed mess.

 

He’ll have time for that later.

 

Instead, he starts to work his hand, stroking up and down slowly, marveling in how Ven’s head tips back and he whines at the feeling. Roxas keeps his gaze firmly on Ven even as he strokes, getting a little faster each time he comes back up. The precome dribbling down the head makes the glider easier without any sort of lubrication- not that it's something Roxas even thought to consider. He wants to see everything, wants to see how Ven’s face contorts when he twists his hand several times around the head, the way his lips part to let out little cries when when his hand skirts down to fondle and rolls his balls around in his hand, the way Ven gasps when he squeezes the base to keep Ven from going over the edge when his hips start to rock erratically. His frustrated whine is cute as hell.

He goes right back to kissing the older wielder while he let’s Ven come down. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of kissing him, despite how shiny and red both of their lips are. He just enjoys how Ven’s tastes, wants to indulge in it forever.

 

Roxas might be in a little deeper than he originally thought.

 

“Hey,” Ven mumbles against his lips, pulling away. Roxas shudders when Ven pins him with his darkening gaze. Ven is the one looking like he wants to tear him apart now, and light above, Roxas would let him.   
  


“You too, yeah?”  
  


“ _Fuck_ yes,” Roxas groans. The very idea of Ven’s hands on him makes him twitch.  
  


He works his own pants open almost frantically, pulls himself out with one hand while he balances with the other. Ven moans at the sight. 

Roxas isn’t some massive monster, but he’s a fairly good size, easily comparable to Ven. While he doesn’t have Ven’s length he is definitely thicker around, darker and uncut, pre-come drooling from the head. He’s helplessly hard, Roxas had no idea you could get that hard and not pass out or something. He’s grateful though. He really, really wants to keep going, and passing out would impede that immensely-  
  


He’s startled when Ven’s hand moves forward, brain shutting off when he bats Roxas’s own away to wrap a hand around him. He hisses and bucks up into Ven’s grip. His strokes are firm and smooth, gliding up to twist at the head, before sliding back down. His grip is just on the right side of too tight, and Roxas is damn near dizzy with it. He cries out when Ven grinds his thumb into the head, and has to push his hand away. He’s already too keyed up and he’ll finish much too fast like that.  
  


Ven looks put out, a tiny pout forming that Roxas kisses away. He wants nothing more than to let Ven stroke him right over the edge, but he really doesn’t want it to be over here. He’s got plans.  
  


“Grab me a pillow?”  
  


Ven arches an eyebrow, but leans his hand back to grab the first pillow he can reach. The thing he drags back is a bit of a lumpy _monstrocity_. It’s a patchwork wool thing, once neon bright but faded into a dusty dull yellow with time- and Roxas is pretty sure the image stamped onto the pillow was once a Chocobo. He found it at some thrift store years back, he thinks. Or maybe Xion gave it to him. Maybe it mysteriously materialized in his room. But it’s been there a while.  
  
  
It’s his favorite pillow. Obviously.  
  
  
“Lift your hips,” he murmurs softly, helping the elder wielder as he cants his hips up. Roxas slides the pillow under him, letting it rest on the small of his back to help keep his hips elevated without too much effort on Ven’s part. The pleased hum Ven lets out is more than approval. It easy enough then to line them up, brush his length against Ven’s teasingly.

  
When he wraps his hand around them both, the noise Ven makes, strangled and wanting and _perfect_ , is almost too much. Roxas has to bury his face into Ven’s neck to keep himself from just rutting against him and getting himself off right then and there. This is for both of them, and silly and romantic as it is he wants them to reach their peak together. He breathes, calms himself as best as possible. He apparently takes too long.  
  
  
“Light above, _move_ ,” Ven snarls into his ear, and follows it up with a sharp nip to his earlobe. His own hips are moving in small jerks. Roxas huffs at him. Impatient little wind mage.  
  


But he can’t say he’s not aching for it too, throbbing in his grip. He starts to stroke, trying to take it slow at first- but he quickly loses his rhythm until he’s just frantically jerking them both. Roxas can’t care about finesse right now. Not with Ven begging in his sinfully pretty voice in his ear.  
  


“Fuck fuck, _Roxas_ , more, please, _more_ -” Ven’s voice has raised an octave, hips rocking up erratically as he gulps in desperate breathes. When Roxas speeds up, rocking his own hips until they’re thrusting against each other, Ven bites his lower lip, biting back the noises that keep trying to punch themselves out of his lungs. Roxas wants to make him stop, because he loves how Ven sounds when he’s helpless with pleasure, but his brain is too cloudy with his own desire. 

His brain almost short circuits when Ven scrapes his nails over his nipples, the pleasure like a static shock. It ramps up quickly into an actual jolt when Ven apparently has enough wherewithal to pinch one, twist it slightly in his fingers, and Roxas lets out a strangled, hiccuping gasp.  
  


That. That is something he’s never experimented with before. That is actually amazing.  
  


They move together for a little longer, but it’s coming to a rapid end. They don’t last long at all really, but Roxas expected that. They’re both keyed up, too far gone to really take their time with this. 

 

“Oh light, I can’t- _I can’t_ \- _fuck_ -!”

 

“God- _Ventus_ -”  
  


Ven breaks first. He _sobs_ out, loud and helpless, as he comes, spilling over their fingers as his hips jerk up hard, toes curling into the sheets. Roxas follows him right over the edge, voice cracking as he groans and gasps. His head tips down until he can press his forehead to Ven’s, making a mess over their combined fingers. He keeps stroking until he’s too over sensitive to keep going, until Ven twitches his hips away with a slightly pained whine. They’re panting together, sharing breathes between them as they both take their time coming down.

The room seems too quiet now without their combined noises bouncing off the walls, and a little thought in the back of Roxas’s head wonders how loud their were, if his few neighbors heard them. He hopes not. And sorta hopes more they did. Wants them to know that he was the one to make this beautiful wind mage lose his mind completely, the one who got to see the beautiful faces he makes when lost with pleasure.  
  


Ven’s not actually his, but he damn sure feels like it.  
  


Roxas decides to ignore that for now, because he’s currently sex-stupid and can’t think on anything too complex. And because of that- and because his legs feel like jelly- he just strips off his shirt to clean them up rather than go wet a washcloth. Their combined cum is threatening to dry on Ven’s stomach and his hand, and he knows better than to leave it there to cool. It’ll be more of a pain to deal with if it gets the chance to dry.

He tosses the shirt away, not really caring when it lands, because he just flops down next to Ven on his bed. Ven is still panting softly, but his lips are curved into a satisfied smile. He shifts and scoots closer to mold himself to Roxas’s side. Roxas is quick to lay out, tugging Ven until he can get his arms around him and let the smaller boy rest slightly on his chest, Ven’s head laying against his breastbone and their legs tangled together. The blanket on his bed is somewhere on the floor but Roxas doesn’t mind. He needs the fresh air now to cool down, maybe collect a braincell or two.  
  


Ven finds his first.  
  


“‘S good,” he mumbled, voice a little slurred as he’s rapidly drifting off to sleep. He nuzzles Roxas’s neck, lets out a kitten’s yawn. “Real good. Gotta do it again sometime.”

He feels too stupid to really respond beyond an approving grunt. He knows if he could think on it more, he’d be giddy. Because Ven said again, which promises another occasion. Maybe more than that.  Instead he just leans down to press a kiss into Ven’s mess of golden blond hair. Sleep is trying to claim him too and he has no desire to fight it. He just tugs Ven a little closer and enjoys his warmth as he slowly drifts off.  
  


The last thought he has before he goes under completely is if maybe, next time, Ven will let him finger fuck him _stupid_.  
  


It’s enough to put a smile on his face as his eyes slip closed and he’s gone, completely content with the boy he’s pretty sure he’s in love with dozing on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally ten pages of smut and fluff. i could....rlly use a beta reader so if that's smth you'd be up for let me know //dabs  
> kudos and comments warm my little gay heart <3


End file.
